


【词青】偶遇

by QMZSMDZFL



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMZSMDZFL/pseuds/QMZSMDZFL
Summary: *pvp980选手，打斗请自动跳过！这只是一个小甜饼。
Relationships: 词青 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【词青】偶遇

（一）  
昨天夜里突然转凉，开着空调吹冷风的方青砚被鼻塞弄得呼吸不顺，转醒大口吸了两口气。挣扎着爬起来从柜子里摸出一把或许还没有过期的板蓝根。泡了一大杯冷水。

方青砚不是一个能吃苦的人，各种意义上。他稀里糊涂得认为水放的多些就不哭了，但是浓郁的板蓝根的苦味还是让方青砚骂了句“卧槽”。

得，嗓子也哑了。

起床就随手摁开的电脑已经显示桌面很久了，方青砚坐在床边看着手中的板蓝根发呆。电脑已经自动休眠了，出神的方青砚差点握不住水杯，才惊觉自己已经坐了半个小时了。

方青砚觉得剑三这个游戏，说好玩其实很无聊，对于他说，来来回回就是竞技场。说无聊，却有事没事都想玩一玩。

今天开的号是个水友妹子的号，10段上12卡了一万年，上次在粉丝群吐槽被方青砚看到了，就私聊要了号，却一直没机会打。点开名剑大会一看，竟然已经11段了。

13段以前的散排进地很快，第一把就是蛇皮策花。对面是奇迹队伍策藏秀。队里天策提醒花萝奇穴没换方青砚才想起检查奇穴这种事。结果一点开，明明是花间奇穴，却没几个方青砚认识的。

一看装备，pve2w5，行吧，还是个pve大手子。

“抱歉，忘记换了。”  
“没事小老弟，伤害还高呢，你自己注意一下，我先罚站一会儿”队友的声音从耳麦里传过来，口音还有点像松哥。

开场方青砚直挺挺朝着对面怜光鸡冲了过去。没有什么减伤奇穴的花间差点被一个会心云飞打傻。  
“花间你pve，别去斗鸡了。”  
哦，对我是pve。

方青砚终于醒悟自己这个状态不太适合JJC。交出南风的同时点开了麦克风。

只能依靠交流来弥补技术和装备奇穴上的鸿沟了。

“那我去抓天策，你打藏剑吧？”  
“好的，小老弟你这声音有点厉害啊。”  
“嗯，感冒了。”  
“那要注意身体啊年轻人。”  
“嗯”

要是以往，这么会BB的队友方青砚已经想关闭声音了。今天方青砚却乖的不行，对面说什么都回答嗯。

最后打了半天都没办法抓到对面天策点，有探梅和平摊打的方青砚头疼。乱洒好了顺手开了一个糊了藏剑一套毒，玉石完弹出了击杀对话。他才反应过来藏剑片玉已经出过了。

就这么浑浑噩噩打了一会，竟然还顺利地上了2198。进场是致命散排气花花对气气毒。

方青砚早就吃够了散排气花的苦，点开气纯战绩发现还可以，称得上扶摇直上2200，但是对面两个13段的让方青砚翻了个大白眼。

什么智障散排。

“气纯把阵眼给我吧，顺便标记一下。”

（二）  
柳词今天也在帮水友上段，因为起的有点早没到直播时间，就自己散排玩会。

快要上12完成任务的时候，进场是这个赛季气纯打的挺舒服的气花，对面也不是什么妖魔鬼怪三毒，刚想着这把可以，花间队友一句话差点让柳词把镇山河按出去了。

“气纯把阵眼给我吧，顺便标记一下。”

虽然对方鼻音很重，像开了他平常散排无聊会开的劣质变声器。但是柳词还是能听出来，这个花间，是方青砚。

这几年，他们两个不是没有遇到过。大多数都在对面，自己打着剑气，气气，方青砚打着气花，明花。一开始遇到还会心跳个不停。后来就不会再有波动了。只是想着自己要小心一点，说不定他还知道自己生太极扔八卦的小习惯。又觉得自己应该是有优势的，毕竟没有人比他更了解方青砚了。

柳词是这么认为的。

等到前几天偶然得知自己散排遇到好几把的剑纯是方青砚开的号之后，柳词才承认，自己已经不那么了解他了。

“喂？听得到吗？标记阵眼给我一下。”

方青砚的声音又传了出来。傻子都听的出来方青砚感冒了，柳词在标记给阵眼的时候竟然还会想他有没有喝药。

“花哥注意一下我，对面估计要打我。”奶妈是个萌妹音花萝。  
“好，你别站太过去。”方青砚最怕这种配置，散排奶妈一被打就会死，飞速给奶花设置了快捷键，手放在清风垂露上就不敢移开过。

柳词起手八了一波奶毒打了一套在气纯上。蛋壳还没打破时就看到方青砚已经给自己目标上了兰摧了。

打了十分钟，两边的无敌用了两波了，也没打出什么名堂。

“奶花你别冲太前面了，春泥给你了。”方青砚点开奶妈名剑队，500场还在11段，又只能跟自己说，算了算了。

两方在拭剑台的柱子边相互试探。烦得不行的方青砚拿起板蓝根喝了一口，苦得他整张脸皱成一团。

“啧”

“花间你啧什么呢？”奶妈是个暴脾气，打了这么久没有进展本来就让人脾气不好，方青砚啧一声直接就让奶妈火冒三丈。“一个花间打那么点输出还玩花间呢？”

“你在说什么东西啊？”方青砚真的不想吵架，也不想解释。散排脾气大他已经习惯了，也不太爱跟女孩子太多口舌，“气纯有八卦嘛？我逼个献祭打一波奶吧，他们化生势快好了。”

方青砚上去给奶妈上了商阳，顺发了两个阳明，一个芙蓉定住了奶妈，奶毒看气纯已经又上来了，开了献祭就往后撤。

一切都在设想当中，当然如果自家奶妈不走在他俩前头就更好了。

“奶妈你走那前面干嘛呀？八卦好吃嘛？”  
“你不会给我驱散嘛？？你们要打人我肯定要往前走啊，等会又说我不奶你们。”  
“……”  
“气纯我断了”  
柳词看到对面气纯太极断了，方青砚也开了水月，一个八卦扔给了奶毒。  
“我被八了驱散我！”耳边是奶花的呼救，方青砚根本卡了一个阳明的GCD，自己家奶妈就黑掉了。  
“花间你有病吧？？这都不驱散我？你会玩花间吗？？”骂完这一句人就没了。  
“大哥我卡gcd……”  
对方退都退了，方青砚说着也觉得烦，对面气纯及时回头保了一波奶毒，差两千血没死。这场竞技场真是诸事不顺。  
队友气纯给了自己一个无敌，方青砚在无敌里直接退出了竞技场。

然后柳词再也没排到过这个短夜长原谅帽花萝了。

而方青砚打地心态大崩，终于醒悟竞技场不如睡觉，捏着鼻子喝完板蓝根倒头睡了。

（三）  
等方青砚晚上醒过来的时候，鼻子和喉咙没中午那么难受了，良药苦口终究是有点用的。打开手机被QQ，YY各种消息淹没掉了。

这些消息的中心思想就是――方青砚又又又被贴吧挂了。这下不是落叶听方也不是小阿方君更不是方剑神被挂。是天才少年的花间，被挂了。

方青砚点开链接，跳转到贴吧。  
“有些花间能不能不要散排坑队友？”标题还挺中规中矩，是会淹没在贴吧洪流回帖不超过25的那种。

“今天楼主继续11-12渡劫，还差最后一把。队友气花，对面双气。花间开麦，是个鼻音很重的小哥哥。开场我还想说小哥哥声音挺可爱。后来我才知道他估计发烧脑子烧坏了。”

方青砚这才反应过来这是那把的奶花。

“打了十分钟没打出伤害，我就没看到花间读过条，伤害全场垫底。也就算了，问他要个春泥都不肯给，打过双气的都知道奶花的压力有多大，稍微不注意就被8被秒。”

方青砚真的欲哭无泪，15秒问自己要一次春泥他自己真的没有啊，有一次就是春泥给的太多被对面抓到了差点被秒，幸好队友气纯推了一手自己开出了南风。

“最后花间还开麦嘲讽，然后我想着算了，大家都是队友。结果最后面我被八了喊他驱散，2秒没理我，我就死了。”

有两秒嘛？？？方青砚竟然觉得可能自己真的有两秒没给他驱散，因为脑子糊涂一切都记不清了。本来敲了一大段反驳的字也都删除了。

现在的方青砚已经不想再争吵了。

经过一个下午的发酵，楼已经几百层挂在贴吧首页。挂了ID之后有人看出来这是亲友的号，一问是方青砚接去打12段了。

三方观众各持一词，粉丝觉得是楼主自己太菜，拿着app吐槽楼主水月没开过几回。全场问花间要了十多次春泥，吃了两个无敌。

黑子幸灾乐祸地附和方青砚早就不是以前的天才少年。以前的成绩不过是抱着柳词大腿才打出来的。是的，有方青砚的地方就有柳词。无论过了多久。

吃瓜群众看戏不嫌事大，还猜测前段时间说的主播开挂可能就有方青砚。因为方青砚没打过线下，也很少打比赛，开挂的可能总是比别人多一些。

方青砚粉丝群也炸开了锅，方青砚只说算了，随他们去吧，不想和他们争论。

专业吃瓜大反将瓜带入了主播圈。兰摧直播看帖，顺便吐槽了一波方青砚怎么还没骂回去。给方青砚发了个消息跟直播间说那小兔崽子还在吃鸡。观众大呼“儿子不急急死老父亲”。

落叶和阿越策藏的时候也聊起这件事情。还有板有眼的分析了一会。觉得奶花和拿着app的粉丝各持一词，应该把另一个气纯队友找出来还原现场。还在直播间挂出“重金寻当日道姑‘南柯如露’”

东浅等人则在各大群和微博上“无情嘲笑”小阿方君。粉丝们纷纷吐槽东浅皮痒了，方少乱洒安排。不知道的是东浅已经被迫带方青砚吃鸡三个小时了，还要被方青砚骂。甚至不惜联系同门，“焚影不归救救孩子。”

消息却从不会传到柳词那里。因为大家都知道他们两个是彼此的不可说。

（四）  
柳词知道这件事情是因为号主刷空间看到了转载。号主和柳词说了这件事情，柳词才发现原来方青砚又被贴吧骂了。

柳词用浏览器点开了贴吧，果然第一个就是那个帖子。点进去只看楼主，如果自己不是那把的气纯，真的会觉得方青砚怎么几年不见这么菜了。

帖子后期已经正儿八经讨论方青砚开挂的可能性了，说他还不出来反驳估计是被戳到痛处。

柳词叹了一口气，还是登录了自己太久没登的贴吧帐号。

“我是这把的气纯，对面虽然是13段双气。但是我和方青砚换个正常的12段奶花打起来不成问题。”

回复一发出去，就炸开了锅。

队友气纯出面说法为方青砚鸣不平，直言楼主奶花太菜。

这都不是重点，重点是这个气纯是柳词。

柳词还特别耐心的回复了各种楼中楼，比如奶花站位问题，“像是她要打输出，而方青砚是奶妈。”。比如驱散八卦问题，“最后一波是我们击杀的机会，方青砚抓了气纯，我8了奶妈，可惜我们奶妈吃8死了。那个时候是不可能驱散的，他估计刚按出阳明。”。比如真的喊了两秒没驱散？“虽然方青砚当时感冒了脑子估计有点不清白，但是奶妈的确是秒死的。你们对双气打连太阴减伤都没有的奶花有什么误解嘛？”

方青砚听说气纯是柳词，第一反应就是他和柳词的气花输了？？辣鸡奶花！！

然后看到了柳词那句话的截图，去看帖子时发现已经被删了。

“你们是花舞剑吗？你们就喷方青砚花间？”

（五）  
后来方青砚再开那个花间去散排，一上线就收到了“南柯如露”的组队邀请。

“一起冲个2300？”  
“不。”  
“？？？”  
“我要打2400，操他妈的。”  
“可以，但是不能说脏话。”


End file.
